


8. Karaoke

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Shawn sings Lost In Japan at karaoke. Harry tries to distract him.





	8. Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

Shawn was doing an amazing job, Harry thought, definitely better than he would under the circumstances, but, to be fair, Harry wasn’t really doing his best work yet. He licked up the underside of Shawn’s dick again, before sucking the tip into his mouth, his hand curling between Shawn’s legs to cup his balls. 

Shawn’s voice cracked then and Harry looked up to admire how flushed his cheeks were, his eyes focussed on the screen as he studied the words to his own song. 

This hadn’t been Harry’s plan. He really had intended for the karaoke to be a warm-up before they went back to the hotel to fuck, but then Shawn had put on  _ Lost In Japan _ and grinned cheekily and Harry had decided it was a smile that needed wiping off his face. 

He sucked Shawn down further, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue, and listened to the other man’s voice squeak in the middle of a line. 

Harry had known the song was about him instantly.  _ Looking through your timeline, seeing all the rainbows _ wasn’t exactly subtle. And then Jeffrey had reminded him that Shawn had literally left him a message when Harry was in Tokyo and Shawn at a festival in Osaka, which was actually a couple hundred miles within Japan, not  _ from  _ Japan, but Harry didn’t mention it because artistic license was a thing. Also he was flattered. 

He pulled off and tipped his head back to look up at Shawn who, after a couple of seconds, returned his gaze - still singing, which made Harry grin. He slid the head of Shawn’s dick slowly over his lips and a little wider - his cheek, his chin; pre-come smearing over his skin - and Shawn stopped singing and just gaped. Harry considered taking over - he’d pretended a mic was a dick on stage before, he’d never pretended a dick was a mic - but instead he said “Don’t stop” and sucked Shawn back down. 

“Shit,” Shawn grunted, but then picked up the song where he’d left off -  _ cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind _ \- his voice only slightly strained. Impressive. 

Harry’d had songs written about him before, of course, but none of them had got stuck in his head quite like this one -  _ I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise… the only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I _ \- so he’d been pretty determined to get his hands (and mouth) on Shawn eventually. So as soon as they were both in the same place, Harry had called. 

He could tell Shawn was close now, his balls tightening under Harry’s fingers, voice fading and breathy, words catching in his throat. Harry moved his hands up to Shawn’s hips and pulled him closer, his dick slipping further down Harry’s throat. Harry breathed in through his nose and swallowed around him. 

“Oh my god,” Shawn moaned, giving up on singing altogether. “Fuck! Harry… fuck!” And then his mouth was wide open, no sound coming out at all. 

Shawn’s knees buckled as Harry pulled off, wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and grinned up at him. “Now. What am  _ I _ going to sing?” 


End file.
